


Our Kids Are Going To Be Alright

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Midnight musings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: Barry has trouble sleeping one night and turns to his wife for reassurance.





	Our Kids Are Going To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Westallen has inspired me once again. Thank you so, so much for all those that read and reviewed my first WA fic, it meant everything to me! ♥ This isn't a continuation but just a drabble piece that takes place in that realm. It has not been edited because I'm too lazy so apologies if you come across something :| Hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think!

" _Iris_.." He buries his face in her hair, her name disappearing into the strands. The clock reads 3:38 am, but Barry can't sleep a wink. Their lives continue to be interrupted by one crisis after another and as he lay awake there with Iris in his arms, it hits him that it had been far too long since they've had a quiet moment just for themselves.

The following day was a weekend and Barry felt a slight bit less guilty as he swept a across Iris's waist and softly trails his fingers over the skin of her arm. They had intentions of sleeping in he reasoned to himself, pressing his body flush against Iris's back. He nuzzles against her neck and softly utters her name once again.

She stirs slightly and snuffles against her pillow. "Barry?" she mumbles. He doesn’t respond but simply hugs her closer to him. She turns in his arms and slowly blinks a few times. "Barry? You okay?" Her voice is heavy with sleep as she lightly rubs the arm around her.

He looks back at her softly and whisper into the space between them. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just-I'm sorry for waking you…"

She shakes her head against her pillow, sliding her hand over his arm in assurance. "Hey, it's ok. Tell me."

Barry lets out a deep sigh. "I just miss you so much."

"Oh honey, I'm here. I'm always here." She cups the side of his head and rubs her fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes at her touch for a moment before grasping her hand in his and sitting up. The cool air hits his bare torso but he pays no mind as he watches Iris sit up in front of him. The moonlight shines through their window and casts a shadow across his face but he joins her in the light and kisses her lips softly.

He pulls away just enough to look at her and strokes her cheek reverently with the back of his fingers, taking in her beautiful, sleepy state. "I want to go somewhere with you. Just you and I."

"I'd love nothing more, but we just got back from our honeymoon. Probably won't be another five years before we can get away," she says wryly.

"No, that doesn't count," he says, shaking his head. "We were interrupted twice and then we got into some trouble in Bali. As much as I loved every minute with you, I just want some alone time with you completely uninterrupted and without the intrusion of other people."

"I know," she said with a sad smile. "Believe me, I know. I almost killed Ralph, remember?"

Barry chuckles, "Yeah, I do." He slides his hands under the thins straps of her nightgown across her back and brings her closer to him. She laces her fingers together at the nape of his neck.

"It's ok," she says softly. "We'll get more moments."

He swallows past a lump in his throat and looks away. "Iris, I'm worried."

"About what?" Iris looks at him with concern, trying to catch his eyes.

He lets out a shaky breath, his face distressed. "Iris, when I saw Joe and Cecile's sonogram today, I was…so happy for them. But then it hit me. What's going to happen when we have kids? What is their life going to be like?"

He looks at her with fear in his eyes. "Oh Barry. I think about that too."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course. I think about whether they're going to have your meta gene and where are we going to keep them when we have work to do. But, then I think about our family. Team Flash." She holds his face between her hands. "This is our life and we are so lucky to have people in our lives that always have our backs and there is no doubt they'll do the same for our kids. We can't always anticipate what's going to happen and a lot _has_ happened, but we have to live every minute to the fullest. And when adversary comes our way, we face it together."

He looks at her for a moment in wonder, shaking his head. "How do you do that? Every time." He lets out a shaky sigh as he pulls her closer until she's firmly on his lap, her legs curling around his back.

She looks at his with a soft smile. "Because I have you," she says with a shrug. "Knowing you’re with me through thick and thin makes me believe that we can face anything head on. We've been through too much to not keep fighting for our lives. Everyday isn't going to be a battle and we have cherish those moments in between."

She leans her forehead against his own. "Our kids are going to be alright."

Barry nods against her. "I love you so much," he whispers.

"I love you, too."

"And I love our kids."

Iris lets out a muffled laugh through her smile. "I love them too."

Barry slides his fingertips across her bare back, slowing shifting the thin straps of her nightgown to the side. "What do you say we practice on making those babies?"

Iris wraps her arms around his neck and tilts her chin up to look at him. "Hm, I say it's a wonderful idea."

"Yeah?" He presses both hands flat against her back and pulls her flush against him, the movement sliding one of the straps off of her narrow shoulders.

"Well, you did wake me up in the middle of the night, let's take advantage of this quiet moment." She let his hand travel under her gown as one of her own slid down his torso and toward his pajama bottoms. Despite the cool air, they both suddenly found themselves comfortably warm. "And I do expect you to deliver, Mr. Allen."

He smiles wide, his Iris-smile, and leans down to kiss her. "I love you," he whispers.

And he whispers those words to her again as he slides her nightgown off of her. He whispers those words as he kisses down her body with reverence. He utters his love for her again and again until he can barely breath, his body sliding against hers, his breath mingling with hers. And when the sun begins to rise through their window he expresses his love and feels her reply against his skin as they both drift into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the bottom! I do want to write a companion piece to this where I get into details about the trouble they got into in Bali that was breifly refrenced, wish me luck :P
> 
> (Also, side note: people really DO chuckle in real life, it's totally a thing! So yes, I will be using it a bunch regardless of what people say about it :P)


End file.
